


Tears That are Fit for an Idol

by GayCheerios



Series: Oumasai AUs [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Dancing, Fluff, Idol AU, Idol Shuichi, Kissing, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: There was darkness around the stage, and each and every member of the audience had a penlight in an ocean blue color. Shuichi smiles widely as a single beam of light shines onto him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Oumasai AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Tears That are Fit for an Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m not dead I swear. Or am I? 🤔 But anyway, I wanted to post something to show I am not dead, and because I LOVE IDOLS SO SO SO MUCH AND I LOVE SHUICHI SO SO SO SO SO MUCH SO-Idol Shuichi anyone?
> 
> This work is very old-so it’s not my best.

There’s always a rush to being on stage. Nothing felt like smiling, and dancing, and singing about on a huge stage in front of a ginormous crowd. Nothing could make Shuichi this happy. He could think of just one more thing that makes him even happier than putting on shows, but that was a person, so it didn’t count. There was darkness around the stage, and each and every member of the audience had a penlight in an ocean blue color. Shuichi smiles widely as a single beam of light shines onto him. Music starts to play as he stands still as the light tone fills the air. 

He raises his head up to see the thousands of people there, cheering for him. Suddenly he’s moving and dancing along to the music. Shuichi has worked so hard for this routine. Each spin needs to be perfect, not an inch off of where he’s supposed to be. His voice rings through the audience as he lands the first spin perfectly. He spots Ouma standing in the spot he made  _ sure  _ to reserve for him. As the next lyric comes on he points to the purple-haired and blows a kiss, to which the audience roars with excitement. The song slows as Shuichi makes his way back to center stage. 

A single blue light shines on his face as his voice raises an octave, and he looks directly at Ouma. He beams as all the lights flash on again and the music picks up. And the audience cheers for Shuichi. He hears the song is just about to end, and he nails the last spin. His finishing pose is blowing a kiss to Ouma. 

The crowd goes wild, and all in unison shout Shuichi’s stage name.

“Shuki! Shuki! Shuki!” 

Shuichi smiles as he takes a few deep breaths and smiles. “Thank you, everyone! Did everyone have fun with Shuki?” He asks cheerfully. 

The audience erupts in a cheer. 

“Wonderful! I’d like to take this time to talk about something very important.” Shuichi smiles as he sits on one of the stage props. “This is the 50th live show I’ve put on, after 2 years.” The crowd goes wild once more, and Shuichi giggles. “Thank you, thank you. I want to thank everyone so much for the support. Even if we’ve never shared but a glance, I’ve never been to your region or anything like that. When I perform I can feel everyone’s hearts beating along with mine, I hope you can feel it too...But there’s someone here I have to thank the most. Kokichi...I know you’re absolutely listening. You always have. You’re always there for me when everything goes wrong, you always hold my hand and help me go towards our bright future. I sing for you. You’re my greatest treasure-” His voice waivers as a few tears fall down his face. He sees a staff member walk up to Kokichi and whisper something. 

Soon enough Kokichi is escorted up to the stage. Kokichi doesn’t say anything and presses a kiss to Shuichi’s lips, grounding him and bringing him back to the current setting. 

The crowd is the loudest Shuichi has  _ ever  _ heard in all his years. 

Shuichi is re-energized and pops off Kokichi’s face. “And with that out of the way, our live show time is up! Get ready!” Shuichi giggles, and holds Kokichi’s hand. With his right hand, he cups it around his mouth. “ **Minna-san! Shuki-”** Shuichi sucks in a big breath, and the audience joins him. Shuichi laughs as Kokichi joins in the call. “ **CHU!~” “** Shuki-chu ga anata o aishite iru koto o wasurenaide kudasai!” 

Shuichi and Kokichi run offstage and Kokichi laughs, as he picks his lover up. “Shuichi that was  _ amazing!  _ One of your best lives yet!” The purple-haired boy smiles, lifting him up and spinning the idol around. 

“Kokichi, it’s all because of you…” Shuichi sniffs, tears gracing his face, and ruining his carefully done makeup.

“Oh Shuichi…” Kokichi smiles, pressing his lips to Shuichi’s. They kiss until they hear an ‘Ahem’ behind them.

Shuichi blushes profusely as his staff smile happily at him. Kokichi laughs hysterically, and Shuichi puffs out his lips and leads Kokichi to his dressing room. 

Once they reach the large trailer style dressing room, Shuichi carefully takes his heels off and places them on the rack. Kokichi takes his shoes off too, as he sees Shuichi try to take off his cute blue dress. 

“Ah Kokichi’s can you-can you help me with the zipper?” He asks, trying to reach for it but failing. 

Kokichi laughs, as he undoes the zipper, Kokichi slowly lets it roll of Shuichi’s shoulders, and smiles, pressing a kiss to each shoulder. Shuichi giggles happily, as he rolls off his thigh-highs, and wipes his face of all his stage makeup. 

“Tired?” Kokichi says softly.

“Exhausted.” Shuichi replies with a weary smile. “It might be a bit selfish but…” Shuichi breaths in. “Will you come and cuddle with me...and give me kisses? That is, only if you want to! I-Mph!”

Kokichi’s lips are already on Shuichi’s. “I’d be happy to, my love.” Kokichi says softly, picking Shuichi up and heading to the bed, as Shuichi squeaked out an embarrassing huff. 

“You’ll forever be the greatest idol Shuichi.” 

“That’s Shuki to you Mr.” Shuichi giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> SHUKI CHUUUUUU~


End file.
